Hotspot the 626th's Experiments
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: While it says it's an Anime X-over, it can be far from it. This is a spot where potential ideas can be adopted by others or become stories to be continued. Basically, just a place to dump various ideas. First chapter: Disclaimer and rules. Whether you're looking for a new story to write, want me to continue a specific story, or just want a good read enjoy what this has to offer!
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Welcome to Hotspot the 626****th****'s Experiments!**

**Here, you will find a multitude of one-shots dedicated to various ideas I have had for fics, but do not wish to put the effort in writing them as I have far too many already that I need to focus on. These are different from the Xros Epoch, as they have nothing to do with my characters or others' characters.**

**Since these are one-shots, they have the potential to be two things: a future work by me or adoptable.**

**If you wish for me to continue a one-shot as a real story, please say so in a review for that story.**

**If you wish to adopt, and are willing to follow the rules set for each one-shot (rules are different for each one and can be negotiable if needed), then also say so in a review. Once someone wishes to adopt there will be a 24 hour grace period.  
**

**If multiple people wish for me personally to continue a story, the adoption option is off. If this does not become the case, it will be 'first come, first serve' depending on which one-shot it is. Certain one-shots can be adopted multiple times.**

**To check to see which story is taken or up for grab, be sure to look at the chapter headings in the drop-bar for an:**

'**Adopt On' (AOn) for adoptable.**

'**Adopt Off' (AOff) for if the adoptable is already taken.**

**Or 'Mine' (M) for it's now my work.**

**Anyone is free to adopt!**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. Enjoy the many Experiment Ideas.**


	2. Shonen Fantasy (A-On)

**Shonen Fantasy**

The kingdom of Shonen was in disarray. The princess had gone missing, and there wasn't a clue about her whereabouts. The common folk were gossiping all kinds of potential kidnappers. Dragons, demons, devils, spirits, witches, wizards, monsters, giants, fishmen, merpeople, dwarves, other kingdoms, each other, and even angels were all under accusations for kidnapping the young princess. No one could trust anyone else. The king had enough of this distrust. He wanted action.

"I am hiring you, brat. As an adventurer you have seen all kind of people, creatures, and spirits. Not only that, but you are said to be the strongest adventurer. Will you find my daughter, Monkey D. Luffy?"

Luffy turned from the table of food, his mouth full of food, and looked at the king confused, "Huh? Did you say something?"

"You degenerate!" Bopping the man on the head was the royal tutor Ebisu yelling at the adventurer for his rude behavior. He then continued to scold, "When you are in the presence of his highness, King Edward Newgate – the Great Whitebeard King, you listen to his every word like it was a direct commandment from the gods!"

"That's enough, Ebisu." The royal tutor looked back to see the king – a man of very large stature – speak calmly.

Ebisu was shocked, "But your majesty?!"

"This is not the time for formalities. My daughter is out there, and while I would like to lead the search personally I must attend to the affairs of my kingdom." Whitebeard then turned to Luffy whose attention was fully on him now. Whitebeard got off his chair and walked to the boy. Ebisu quickly stepped to the side as Whitebeard and Luffy stared at each other.

"And as much as I hate to believe a brat like you can do the job, I have no choice but to place my faith on you. Can I count on you to return my daughter to me? Unharmed and smiling brightly."

Luffy stared at the man for some time. He then grinned and stood up grabbing his straw hat on his back. As he placed it on his head, he shouted to the king with confidence. "You bet, Old Man."

Ebisu was shocked again by the man's lack of manners. Before Ebisu could retort Whitebeard began to laugh. The royal tutor was shocked. He hadn't heard the king laugh like that since…he couldn't even recall. Whitebeard soon stopped his laughing and looked down on the adventurer with a grin. "Good to hear, 'Straw Hat' Luffy. You start now. There's a team of my most talented warriors, mages, knights, you name it. They are waiting for you outside."

Luffy grinned and threw his hands in the air, "Alright!" Luffy then made a mad dash for outside leaving Ebisu speechless.

Eventually Ebisu spoke to the king flabbergasted, "B-B-But your majesty!"

"Relax." Ebisu immediately became silent as the king addressed him in a far more strict tone. The king then walked back to his throne and sat back down. He then smiled. "This old king has too much to worry about. Letting brats like him in charge makes me less worried. Gu ra ra ra ra!"

Outside the castle building in the courtyard, a small group of people stood waiting. There were the knights Roronoa Zoro, Erza Scarlet – also a Requip mage, and Sasuke Uchiha, Ice Make mage Gray Fullbuster, the Medical-nin Sakura Hanuro, the Pokémon tamer Ash Ketchum with his Pokémon partner Pikachu, and finally the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric (as armor). Each one was picked by the king for their skills, smarts, and a never-give-up attitude.

"So, who is this 'great' adventurer the king was talking about?" asked Edward to the team sounding unimpressed.

"I've heard of him." Ash said. "I've heard he took down a pack of Gyarados."

Pikachu nodded. "Pika pi pikachu-pi." (And they're tough, too.)

Zoro chuckled, "I know him. He's a bit much, but he is strong and has a good heart."

"Wow, he does sound amazing." Alphonse marveled

Sasuke grunted in displeasure, "We don't need some adventurer. We're plenty."

"I personally want to see this guy in action." Gray said with some interest.

Erza nodded in agreement. "I too would like meet this adventurer. If the king, as well as Captain Zoro, recommends him then he must be strong."

Sakura looked off from the group towards the castle. "Is that him? Wearing a straw hat?"

The group turned to where Sakura was looking. Out of the large doors was a man looking excited and wearing a straw hat. Most of the group watched on confused, but Zoro instantly recognized the figure. "Yeah, that's Luffy."

"Hey! Are you guys Old Man Whitebeard told me to meet?" Luffy shouted as he stopped in front of the group. Before anyone could speak, Luffy noticed a familiar face. "Zoro! I didn't know you were going to be a part of this?"

Zoro smirked, "Well, the king did ask for the best." He then raised his hand and the two high-fived.

Luffy then looked around Zoro realizing there were others. "Hey, who is everyone else?"

Zoro looked back and then looked back at Luffy. "Oh yeah, these are some other people that'll help." Everyone behind Zoro glared him for such a lazy introduction.

"Um, let me formally introduce us." Sakura stepped in after pulling Zoro back. She then stood in front of Luffy with a friendly smile. "Hello, I'm Sakura Hanuro. I'm a Medical-nin in-service to the king."

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and this is my little brother Alphonse." Edward said speaking of himself in self-satisfaction and then pointing to the armored man next to him.

Alphonse waved, "Hello."

"Wow! You look so cool!" said Luffy in sheer amazement of Alphonse. The living armor blushed in embarrassment scratching the back of his head.

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pika!" (Hi!)

"I am Erza Scarlet. I and Sasuke Uchiha-"

Sasuke interrupted, "Oi! I can introduce myself."

"-are knight captains along with Captain Zoro." Erza finished and then sent Sasuke a killer glare telling him to remain quiet. The Uchiha flinched in fear. Unintentionally, Gray also cringed in fear.

"Um, yeah... And I'm Gray Fullbuster. I'm an Ice Make mage. I hope you can find the missing princess." Gray said very seriously.

Luffy replied with a smile. "No problem. This will be fun!"

"This is serious!" shouted Erza, Gray, Sakura, and Edward. Alphonse and Ash laughed slightly, wondering if this adventurer really was the best. Sasuke was simply uninterested. Zoro just gave out a chuckle having already been use to his friend's attitude.

"Come on, let's find the princess!" Luffy shouted excitedly and then began to lead the charge forward. Zoro followed willingly soon followed by the others some more reluctant than others. Their adventure about to begin!

Once they left Castle Whitebeard and the town New World the party met with Luffy's traveling companions Usopp, a sniper of great skill and even greater cowardice, and Chopper, a magic, talking reindeer with great medical knowledge and the ability to shift into more powerful forms. Needless to say, the two females of the group found Chopper – in Brain Point – absolutely adorable. With their party number increased they set out for their first destination, if only their adventurer knew where that was.

"What do you mean you have no idea where to find the princess?!" shouted Gray at Luffy on anger.

Luffy was unconcerned with Gray's shouting as he picked his nose with his pinky. "Hey, blame Old man Whitebeard. He said there aren't any leads. I'm gonna go with my gut on this."

"We're adventurers. We usually play it by ear." Usopp said in defense to his friend.

"That's our life!" Chopper said cheerfully.

The party except Zoro drew a wry sigh. For one week the party had been traveling. From New World the traveled through the Paradise Forest, a forest filled with some dangerous and (strangely) tasty creatures. All while following Luffy and his personal entourage of cheery adventurers. Their antics were childish, Luffy ate a lot, and Usopp often told stories that no one could really tell if they were true or not. It almost seemed like they didn't care much for the mission.

"Not to ruin your merrymaking, but is there any point of us traveling through the forest and not take the main road?" Erza spoke sounding slightly annoyed.

Luffy – no longer picking his nose turned to the female knight with a smile. "We're looking for Konohagakure."

The group stopped in their tracks in shock. The party of adventurers had walked a little further before they realized the rest had stopped. All three looked confused at the group. "What's the matter?" asked Chopper.

"We've been looking for That village?" gasped Gray.

"The village said to lie deep in the heart of the expansive Paradise Forest." Edward continued in disbelief.

Alphonse continued the growing list, "The village that is said to protect the land in the shadows that only the king himself knows of its location."

"The village where it is said the Legendary Sannin originated from." Sasuke commented surprisingly impressed.

Luffy nodded though was pouting, "Yeah. The only problem is the stupid village keeps moving."

Usopp sighs, "For the last time, the village doesn't move you just have a horrible sense of direction."

"And you let him lead?" questioned Ash concerned.

"Well, we may have been there a few times,-"

"You've been there?!" gasped Sakura in shock.

Luffy smiled, "Yeah, we-"

Usopp then interrupted, "But!" Luffy and Sakura then immediately went quiet. He then continued, "We can never get a location on the map when we visit, and Luffy has amazing luck in finding it."

"Sounds fair, this past few days had been good training." Zoro stated with much ease relayed through a grin.

Sakura, Edward, Alphonse, and Ash all gave Zoro a deadpanned look. They all had the same thought, "But you're a monster."

"And you also have a horrible sense of direction." Erza and Sasuke stated.

"So basically, we're lost." Gray said in a less than hopeful tone.

Before Luffy could say anything to mage – be it helpful or not so, the group soon found themselves surrounded. Standing in the trees, men and few women readied their weapons to attack. Immediately, most of the party members readied themselves for a fight. The adventurers didn't seem to be worried. From the trees one of them men jumped down greeting the group causally.

"Yo." Kakashi said waving his hand at the group and putting up a friendly appearance. While most of the party didn't trust the man, Luffy easily stepped forward wearing a large grin.

"Hey, Kakashi, long time no see."

"We just saw each other a few days ago, Luffy. Don't tell me you got lost again?" asked Kakashi though rather teasingly.

Luffy let out a big laugh, but shook his head. "Nah, this time I got lost on purpose."

"He Was Doing That On Purpose?!" shouted Gray, Sakura, and Edward in disbelief.

Luffy continued, "Anyway, I was hoping you could take me and my friends into the village. We need to talk to Naruto."

"I don't see why not?" Kakashi said with a shrug. He then turned, but not before giving the group a small wave of his hand. "Just follow me."

"Thanks Kakashi." Usopp and Chopper said in gratitude. With another wave of Kakashi's hand, the shinobi in the trees swiftly left. The rest of the party was amazed with the skill the shinobi showed in leaving. The adventurers quickly followed Kakashi while leaving the rest of the party speechless.

Luffy soon turn backed to the others, "Hey! You guys coming?" Not wanting to be left behind, the group quickly followed.

In no time flat the group soon came to the Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was surprising that no one could ever find this village especially since it was huge. If the large walls weren't a giveaway then the large rock monument with four heads sculpted on it in the middle would definitely give this village of shinobi away. Thus it was weird that they hadn't found it by now. The party was lead through the village, passing through a market with seemingly ordinary people, until they reached the base of the rock monument. There laid at the base was a large temple with many stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, waiting for them, was an old man and a young woman the same age as Sakura and Sasuke. Both wore very plain robes looking like a priest and priestess respectively. They both bowed to the party as they stopped just in front of them.

"Welcome back, Monkey D. Luffy." Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, said addressing the leader of the party.

Luffy smiled and waved, "Hey, Old Man Hokage! Hey, Hinata!"

Hinata smiled softly, "H-H-Hello, Mister Luffy. W-W-What brings you back here so soon?"

"And you have brought more than just Usopp and young Chopper with you this time." Hiruzen said looked past Luffy to the large group behind him. Luffy just chuckled.

Erza walked up to the old man politely bowed to him. "Greetings, I'm Captain Erza from King Edward Newgate's royal army. I along with my companions have been asked to find the lost princess."

Hiruzen gave a sad sigh, "Ah, I have heard of our kingdom's missing princess. It breaks my heart to hear that someone had kidnapped her. But why are you here then?"

Erza didn't speak as she looked at Luffy. Hiruzen followed the young ladies eyes to Luffy as the man waited. Luffy spoke with a grin, "We're here to see Naruto."

"You keep saying we're going to see this 'Naruto' guy. Who the hell is he?" shouted Edward having finally gotten fed up with the little information given.

"Um…" Hinata spoke though sounding very nervous. "N-N-Naruto is one of the Nine Biju Demons. The s-s-strongest of them all, the Nine-tailed Fox."

"What?!" gasped the entire group minus the adventurers. They then looked at Luffy and the others in disbelief.

Luffy didn't look back at the group as he climbed the stairs leaving behind Usopp and Chopper. Immediately, the party group rush pass Hiruzen and Hinata trying to catch up to Luffy. Though mildly shocked, Hinata soon joins them heading up the stairs. Once Luffy reached the top he pushed open the doors and then continued to walk in. Not too long after, the party soon made it to the top.

"Luffy! Do you really think a high-class demon would take our princess?" shouted Alphonse sounding both worried and concerned.

Zoro gripped his sword, "If he did then he better be ready to go back to Hell!" At the same time, Erza and Sasuke gripped their own swords also readied to fight.

Usopp looked back at the group, "Calm down guys."

Suddenly another set of doors swung open. The group immediately looked further into the temple to see very large doors opening. In front of them was Luffy standing confidently and unafraid. As the doors separated, the dark room on the other slowly became lit. There waiting for them was…

"The Nine-Tailed Fox!" shouted the party in shock. Before the group was a large gold fox with nine tails peering down on them with a menacing glare. All of them readied to fight; the knights drawing their swords, Pikachu jumping to the ground with it cheeks sparking, Ed and Al ready to transmute, and Gray readying his Ice Make magic.

On the other hand, Luffy just smiled and waved not at the giant fox, but just underneath it shouting, "Hey, Naruto!"

"Huh? Luffy, is that you?" A voice came out of the room, but it did not come from the fox.

The party looked down from the fox to see underneath it was a throne-like chair. Sitting in that chair was a sunshine-yellow haired man with fox ears and nine tails. He looked to be Hinata's age. He looked surprised at the group though mainly on the man directly in front.

"You bet!" shouted Luffy as he walked towards the man with a smile.

The group watched in shock as Luffy walked underneath the giant fox without a hint of fear. Hinata stepped in front of the group as she spoke to them nervously, "Um…that is just the Kyuubi Statue. N-N-Naruto-kun had it installed recently."

"Why?!" shouted the group confused.

Having heard the group, Naruto spoke up with a foxy grin, "Because it looks cool, and it's solid gold."

"That seems excessive." Edward stated giving the man a deadpanned glare.

Naruto ignored the comment as he greeted Luffy. "Welcome back, Luffy. What brings you back so soon?"

"I -"

"Surrender the princess, fiend!" Before Luffy continue, he and Naruto soon found themselves surrounded by most of the party with Erza having spoken. All of them had their attacks ready for whatever the highest ranked demon could do.

Both Naruto and Luffy looked around confused. Usopp, Chopper, and Hinata soon joined them; however, they were trying to defuse the situation. Usopp shouted, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You guys are jumping the gun!"

"Yeah, hold on for just a minute!" added Chopper.

"P-P-Please don't attack N-N-Naruto-kun. He…he…" stuttered Hinata with a faint blush.

Naruto turned to Luffy, "What's this about?"

"Well, the princess of Shonen has gone missing." Luffy said with little regard for the situation.

Naruto gasped, "Really?"

Luffy nodded, "Yep. I wanted to know if you knew anything."

The attacking group looked at Luffy in surprise. Ash then spoke, "So we're not here to ask if he had taken her?"

"No." Luffy said in confirmation.

"Why not?" asked Sakura confused. "I've heard that the Nine-tailed Fox was notorious for collecting women for his harem."

Naruto scratched the back of his head looking embarrassed, "Yeah…well, that was my dad, Kurama.

Sakura blinked twice in surprise, "Oh…"

"Plus, I can't leave here without one of the priests or priestesses accompanying me. They would never let me do such a thing even if I tried." Naruto said with a sigh looking slightly glum. A lot of the group noticed the glum look, none more than Hinata. Quickly, Naruto recovered and smiled at the group. "Oh, but you wanted information. I'm sorry to say that I haven't heard of anything from the other Biju or from any demon about kidnapping the princess."

Luffy's mile turned into a frown, "Oh, thanks for telling us."

"Another dead end then." Sasuke said as he sheathed his sword. Much of the group did the same either sheathing swords, placing their arms down, or their Pokémon partner returned to their human's side. All of them looked disappointed. Usopp and Chopper didn't know what to say to their new friends. Luffy was just thinking of their next move, though often replaced with a meal.

"But you could try the monsters." Naruto said in condolence. The group looked at the kitsune surprised. "I've heard that most monsters weren't in good relations with humans, they may have kidnapped her."

Luffy grinned, "Oh yeah! We can try the Yokai Academy! I have a few friends there."

"Yokai Academy?" asked Edward in curiousness.

Luffy nodded excitingly, "Yeah! It's this cool place where monsters go to learn to get along with humans."

"I thought he said that monsters didn't like humans?" said Ash pointing to Naruto.

Naruto shrugged, "Well, not every monster that comes out of there is exactly human-friendly. If anything, it shows them how to blend in human society only to eat or kill them later."

"This academy sounds scary." Alphonse said slightly worried.

Usopp and Chopper nodded in agreement. Usopp then spoke, "It is, we barely got through that nightmarish place the first few times."

"But we did make many good friends that are friendly to humans." Chopper added with a smile trying to be upbeat about the academy for monsters.

"So let's go!" shouted Luffy already excited for their next adventure.

And so the group decided on their next destination, the Yokai Academy. Naruto along with Hinata joined the party as both wanted to explore the world as well as help the kingdom. Everyone was a little nervous, but when Naruto demonstrated that he can hide his features everyone was relieved. The group left the village and proceeded out of the forest thanks to Usopp and Chopper. Once leaving Paradise Forest they headed towards the East Blue Valley, and then Misty Cape on the Red Sea where the academy is said to be. As the group traveled through the East Blue Valley they passed through many towns, many of which recognized Luffy and his party and happily greeted them.

"You guys sure are popular." Naruto spoke in surprise. He had already known that Luffy and his group were common guests at the village and heard much of his tales, but seeing how popular he was outside the village was shocking.

Usopp smirked in pride, "Yeah, we're practically idols here."

"Super stars!" shouted Chopper in excitement.

Sasuke just grunted unamused, "Whatever."

"Geesh, teme, crack a smile once awhile." Naruto shouted to Sasuke. Over the past few days, Naruto and Sasuke had formed a bit of a rivalry. They had many arguments and fights, many of which were amusing.

Sasuke retorted, "Shut up, dobe."

"You wanna fight!"

"NA-RU-TO!" shouted Sakura as she silenced the disguised nine-tailed fox. Another habit that had formed was that Sakura became the mediator for these fights.

The group ignored the incident – the fourth one this week – and continued walking down the path. Naruto soon recovered, nursing his bruised head, and joined the group. After a few more days of traveling, the party made it to the Misty Cape that overlooked the great Red Sea. This is Yokai Academy. On the cliff was a large castle-like building with a few smaller buildings just outside of it. The whole environment surrounding the castle looked eerie, much like a haunted forest in fairy tales. The group peered over the cliff observing the ongoing of the kids walking around the castle.

"Man…this place always gives me the creeps." Usopp said with a shiver as he watched on.

"This is Yokai Academy?" said Edward observing the people going in. "They don't look like the monsters I've heard about."

"Vampires, werewolves, succubus, sirens, and zombies?" said Luffy listing off monsters.

Edward looked at Luffy with a very questioning expression, "Yeah?"

Luffy grinned, "They're there." The adventurer then peered over the hill and pointed to the kids. "They're all disguised as humans 'cause that's the rule."

"Then we just infiltrate, easy enough." Gray said with a shrug.

A few moments later, the party walks wearing the uniform of the academy. How they got the clothes? It was a generous donation from some students. As the party walked through the building, they reached the courtyard where many students had gathered for various reasons. The group stayed off to the side trying not to attract attention as the discussed their plans.

"So, what next?" asked Alphonse.

"I'll go find the principal and ask him. You guys should hang with my friends in the Newspaper Club." Luffy said with a grin.

"N-Newspaper Club?" questioned Hinata confused.

"Yeah, they're a cool bunch of kids. They know our secret so you guys should be fine. We just be careful of who you bump into." Usopp said confidently.

The group then split, Luffy to the principal with Erza while the others went searching for the Newspaper club. After many unsuccessful searches involving the girl's locker room, Zoro getting lost, and a small fight with the local thug the group soon learned of the location of the Newspaper Club.

"So how do you all know Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper?" asked Tsukune sitting at one of the desk in the classroom.

"Well, we all came to together to find the missing princess." Zoro stated as he and many others sat around classroom conversing with the Newspaper club and waiting for Luffy. The Newspaper club, who seem to comprise mostly of girls – and many beauties at that, were fascinated. Zoro then continued on to say, "But I've known him for and group a little while longer. Once saved my life from being wrongfully executed actually, and we've been good friends since."

"That's amazing." Moka marveled as she sat next to Tsukune.

"Not only that, but that news is big." Off to the side was Gin, the head of the Newspaper club, as he spoke with a smile. Everyone turned to the werewolf. "No one here probably knows about the state of the kingdom, and as the Newspaper club it is our duty to report this!"

"Wouldn't that be counterproductive?" asked Naruto curiously. "I mean, monsters don't even like the kingdom."

"But we live here too. So we do deserve the right to know." Kumuru said determinedly.

"And maybe we can help!" shouted Yukari excited. "If we tell everyone in school, maybe someone would have heard something?"

"Or they could gloat about how it was their or someone else's idea." Mizore added in her usual monotone voice, though appearing oddly from the trash can. Everyone looked at the girl with sweat-drops, half the group practically confused as to why she appeared in such a place.

"Y-Yeah…so will you let us ask a few questions about the situation?" asked Tsukune to the group.

"I don't think that would be a problem." Ash said as he looked at the group. None of them seemed to disagree.

After being asked a few questions, some of them being inappropriate from Gin, the Newspaper Club had their story. It was only after the interviews that Luffy entered the room. He was immediately greeted by the Newspaper club. After a few exchanges, the adventure group asked Luffy if the principal had known anything about the princess' kidnapping. Luffy replied back with a grin.

"He told me he would look into it."

The group wasn't too satisfied with the reply, but Luffy simply ignored their complaint saying that it was time to move on. After saying good-bye to their new friends, and a few punches to a certain pervert, they left Yokai Academy. Their journey would bring them back through the East Blue Valley.

"So, where are we heading next?" asked Edward.

Luffy thought about it for a moment. He then spoke, "Well, I thought we would head-"

"Witch! Witch!" Luffy stopped as he and the group soon heard the shouts of the crowd. No sooner after, the group saw villagers running and panicking.

"A witch? Here in the kingdom?" gasped Sakura.

"Actually, Yukari is a witch." Usopp said in a matter-of-factly manner.

"But she's super nice! People wouldn't be afraid of her." Chopper said assuringly.

Luffy didn't pay any attention and instantly took off soon followed by Usopp and Chopper. The group was surprised by the sudden take off and soon followed. Erza and Zoro took notice of something about their guide as he ran. He looked to be in panic. They both thought, _'What has him so scared?'_

The group ran into the nearest village where they saw the damage on the buildings. Alphonse stopped and looked at the damage. It looked to be sliced. "Did a witch really do this kind of damage?" asked Alphonse

"Come on, Al!" shouted Edward as he and the rest of group continued to follow Luffy.

"Coming!" shouted Alphonse and then took off to catch up.

The group soon began hearing what sounded to be a fight. The group soon came upon the scene of the fight. A young orange haired woman carrying a staff was running from a much younger girl swinging a scythe. The woman quickly ducked the scythe blade and then continued to run. The girl however was far from finished and kept chasing her.

"Leave me alone!" shouted the orange haired woman. She then pointed her staff at the girl and shouted, "Thunderbolt Tempo!" A thunderbolt shot out from the staff towards the scythe wielding girl.

The scythe wielding girl dodged. The orange haired witch tried to make another run for it, but she was soon stopped when she felt a body crash down on her. Now on the ground she looked up to see the scythe wielding girl ready to finish the job. "Your soul is mine-"

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" The girl was suddenly hit with a fist and sent flying. The group gasped. The witch gasped and sat up. His fist soon returned to its owner; Monkey D. Luffy.

"H-H-H-How did he…" Edward spoke in shock as he pointed to their adventurer guide. The rest of the group was just as stunned, except for Usopp and Chopper. They seemed more shock over the witch.

"Nami?!" shouted the two adventurers.

"Luffy! Usopp! Chopper!" The witch stood back up and ran over to Luffy. The group was shocked when the witch hugged their guide.

"Nami! Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" asked Luffy as he checked Nami's body.

"No, I'm okay." Nami said with a smile.

The group watch the interaction between the two. They were all pretty confused. "This is new…" said Zoro.

"What's going on?" asked Ash.

"Hey!" Luffy, Nami and the group turned to see the scythe-wielding girl stand back up. "Why are you interfering with DMWA business?"

"DMWA?" asked Naruto.

"Death Meister Weapon Academy." Erza stated. "They deal with witches for the kingdom, and we provide them some missions."

"If that's the case, why is Luffy protecting one." Edward asked curious.

"I don't care! You're not taking Nami's soul!" Luffy shouted defiantly.

"_Wow…He's serious. That's cool…"_ said a voice from the scythe.

The girl did not seem to think the same way as her weapon. "It doesn't matter. She is wanted on Lord Death's list. She must eliminated."

"I haven't done anything to be on Lord Death's list!" shouted Nami.

"Yeah…?" Luffy spoke sounding confused. He then turned to the group. "Usopp! Do we still have that mirror?"

"Yeah! Hold on…" Usopp took his bag out and began digging through it. He soon pulls out a small mirror and throws it to Luffy. "Here Luffy!"

"Thanks!" Luffy catches the mirror. He then breathes on the mirror.

"What is he doing?" asked Alphonse trying to see what Luffy was doing with the mirror.

Luffy used his finger and began writing on the fogged mirror. "42-42-564…"

The girl and the scythe were shocked. "Wait! How do you know that!?"

"Yo, Lord Death!" Luffy said with a smile.

On the mirror, the fog-filled reflection changed to an image of an interesting figure wearing a unique mask. "Yes. Hello? How is this?"

"It's me, Luffy!"

"Oh, Luffy! Good to see you." Death said with a happy expression.

"What!" Luffy looked up hearing the scythe girl. She ran up to Luffy looking at him in disbelief. "You do not have Lord Death on that mirror!"

"Oh, hello Maka!" said Lord Death from the mirror.

Luffy turned the mirror towards Maka revealing Lord Death's image. The girl's jaw dropped in shock. Meanwhile, the group was surprised. Ash spoke in disbelief, "He can speak with death?"

"I've heard that one can communicate with death, though I've always believed that was if you are close to death." Hinata said.

"Geesh, can anyone use that code?" Edward said sounding almost disappointed.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" asked Death to Luffy.

"Well, I was wondering why you had Nami on your list?" asked Luffy.

"Nami? Your girlfriend?"

"You have a girlfriend?!" shouted the group in shock.

"She's…your girlfriend." The scythe said as shocked as everyone else. The scythe then glowed and changed into a white haired teen. The group behind Luffy and his team were shocked.

"So…it is true about the weapons actually being humans." Sasuke said observantly.

"Well, that's odd? I'm sure I didn't record your 'Nami' on my list. I better check on that…" said Death as he thought out loud. He rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, while I settle this, Maka, Soul, please cease attacking Nami. I'll be sure to compensate for this one."

"Hey!" Nami suddenly grabbed the mirror out of Luffy's hand. "What about my compensation? You're brats destroyed my home and nearly killed me!"

"Your right. Your right." Death said holding up his large white hands in defense. "I'll have some contractors work on it and replace any of your damaged items…"

"And…" Nami said in ire.

"And…I'll pay you your 300% interest." Death said forcefully.

"That's outrageous!" shouted Soul.

"Thank you." Nami said content. Through the mirror, Death seemed relieved. Then Nami and a thought. "One more thing…"

"What is it now?" Death said curious.

"I want these two…" Nami pointed to Soul and Maka. "To be my personal bodyguards for a while."

"What?!" shouted the Meister team.

"Eh?" said Luffy and his team confused.

Nami turned to her boyfriend. "I've decided to go with you, Luffy. And I want a few personal bodyguards because you're reckless."

Luffy didn't argue, he just chuckled. "Okay."

Maka took the mirror. "Lord Death, you can't-"

"Deal, Nami. I'll loan you Maka and Soul until your journey is over…by the way, what kind of journey is it?" Death said without consideration.

"Oh!" Luffy took the mirror from Maka. "We're looking for the princess!"

"Ah, I just read about it from the Yokai Academy Newspaper. How tragic." Death said disheartened. "I wish there was something I can do."

"Umm, Lord Death." Maka joined Luffy in talking to the mirror. "Couldn't you find the princess?"

"Ah, you're right, Maka!" Death said in a happy tone. "Let me do so right now."

"Wow, thanks Deathy! That would be awesome." Luffy said with a smile.

"Wait, you knew the Grim Reaper, who knows where pretty much everyone is, and you didn't even think of asking for him for help?" said Edward.

"I didn't think about it 'til now." Luffy said being honest.

The group sweat-dropped hearing Luffy's answer. "Hello?" Death's voice came out of the mirror. Luffy looked into the mirror.

"Yeah!"

"I found the princess…"

"Awesome!" shouted Luffy happily.

"She's located just north of your location. In the Draconian Mountains."

"What?!" shouted the entire group except for Luffy.

"The mountains said to be home of dragons!" shouted Gray in shock.

"D-D-D-Dragons!" shouted Chopper and Usopp together.

"Even the king doesn't mess with those monstrous creatures…" Sakura said sounding fearful.

"Alright! Thanks Deathy, we'll head over there fast and rescue the princess!" Luffy said without a hint of fear and smiling.

"Good luck, Luffy." And with that, the connection with Death was terminated. The mirror was now just a plain mirror.

"What?!" shouted the group.

"You really plan on going to the Draconian Mountains!" shouted Alphonse.

"Yeah." Luffy replied. "I mean, Old man Whitebeard hired me to find the princess, right?"

"But to actually go and fight a dragon?" said Sakura. "Without an army, is impossible!"

"I'm with ya, Luffy!" The group turned to see their demon friend speak up. The young man didn't look as scared as some of the group. In fact, he looked rather excited. "I've always wanted to fight a dragon. Plus, I wanna settle the age old question, 'which is stronger? A dragon or a demon?'."

"Um, anywhere Naruto-kun goes, I'll go." Hinata said.

Zoro and the knights stepped forward. Zoro spoke, "It be a disgrace to turn back now when we've come so far."

"I'm sure if it's one dragon, we can easily defeat it." Erza said confidently.

"No dragon is stronger than an Uchiha." Sasuke said with pride.

"I can't!" shouted Usopp as his knees shook violently. "I have I-can't-face-a-dragon syndrome."

"Yeah, yeah! I do too!" shouted Chopper.

"Hey, I heard that dragons are weak against ice." Gray said speaking to Ash.

"I think that only applies to Dragon-type Pokémon, but maybe the same concept applies to real dragons?" said Ash no longer nervous, but now excited. Even Pikachu looked more confident.

"You guys need to take this seriously!" shouted Usopp in upset.

"Come on, Usopp." Edward said as he patted the man's back. "There's probably no dragon, locals are just superstitious."

"I don't know, Ed." Alphonse said a bit worried.

"I think you're crazy taking on a dragon…" said Nami stepping next to her boyfriend. "But then you wouldn't be Luffy. Like always, I'll support you with my magic."

Luffy smiled. "Thanks Nami!"

"And I'll have my bodyguards help too." Nami said with a sinister smile.

"Dammit…" said Soul. The sentiment was shared with Maka.

"I think this is suicide…" said Sakura before giving a sigh. "But someone's gotta be there to heal you idiots up."

"Alright! It's decided then! To the Draconian Mountains! And to rescue the princess!" shouted Luffy as he began leading the group. However he was heading south.

"It's the other way Luffy!" shouted Usopp and Nami also pointing in the right direction.

"Oh right…" said Luffy embarrassed but smiling and laughing.

And so, the group journey towards the Draconian Mountains with Nami the witch, Maka, and Soul joining them. They would have a long journey ahead of them. The Draconian Mountains lie in the far northern part of the kingdom. They would have to travel on the Sea of Gangan, a treacherous sea, then cross the vast Desert Kodansha until finally trekking across the Coro-Coro Plains to see the impressive mountain range. This trek is rarely successful.

But the group followed their guide. The group found passage on the sea thanks to the merfolk and fishpeople that live in the Gangan. Luffy and his group had saved a mermaid, Keimi, from being eaten. She then gave them safe passage to Fishman Island, located roughly 10,000 meters below sea level. During their first visit, Luffy had protected the Mermaid Princess Shirahoshi and became practically heroes. After the group's visit, they were given a lift by a Sindria cargo ship. While traveling they met with Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Ren. After settling a dispute with pirates at a local port, the group continued through the desert with the aid of Aladdin. They separated after coming to a town on the edge of the Coro-Coro Plains, Coro Town. After some hilarious and action-pack adventure in the town, the group crossed the Coro-Coro Plains.

Standing at the foot of the Draconian Mountains, the group stared up at the mountains. They were so tall that they pierced through the cloud and seem to continue forever. All were impressed at the majesty of this mountain range that seem to divide the world. "Alright!" shouted Luffy wearing a huge grin. "Let's find us a dragon!"

"You make it sound easy." Gray said feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Hi!" A new voice entered the conversation. Everyone turned to see a blue cat eating a fish.

"C-Cute…" said all the females in the group.

"Did that cat talk?" asked Edward sounding unbelieving.

"I think it did…" said Alphonse.

"That's not a Pokémon." Ash confirmed.

"I'm Happy the Cat!" shouted the cat cheerfully.

"Um, hi Happy. I'm Chopper." Chopper greeted.

Happy saw Chopper and flinched back in shock. "A talking tanuki?!"

"I'm a reindeer!" shouted Chopper angrily.

"Anyway, I heard you guys were looking for a dragon?" said Happy curiously.

"Yeah…" said Zoro.

"I know where you can find one!" The cat said excitedly before jumping into the air. His back then grew a pair of wings allowing the cat to fly.

The group was shocked. "Whoa! You can fly?" said Ash amazed.

"Yep! You wanna follow?" said Happy as he began flying up towards the mountain.

"Come on, guys! Let's-"

"Hold on, Luffy!" Before Luffy could recklessly follow the cat, Nami grabbed Luffy's cheek subsequently stretching it as well. "I don't trust that cat…"

"What's not to trust?" asked Luffy.

"Well, it's a cat…that flies and talks…and he knows where a dragon is? That doesn't sound suspicious?"

"That cat is the only lead we have." Sasuke said. "We didn't exactly know where in the mountains the dragon was."

"I think we should follow anyways." Naruto said. "It's not like we have any clues."

"Shouldn't we have a plan or something?" asked Maka feeling concerned.

"Yeah! I agree!" shouted Usopp though mostly out of fear.

"Hey~!" The group turned to hear the cat call out to them. The cat had gone quite a way up the mountain. He shouted again. "You guys wanna see a dragon, right?"

"Yeah!" shouted Luffy and began to walk up the mountain.

"Don't really have much of a choice." Zoro soon followed behind Luffy. The group soon followed suit.

The group follows the blue cat up the mountain. It took but an hour before they saw a cave. A very large cave. Quite a few were nervous – Usopp, Chopper, Nami, and Ash. Others were calmer, though many of them were gripping their weapons for preparation or preparing an attack. Luffy was the only one really enjoying himself along with Happy. As they walked deeper into the cave, the temperature seem to steadily rise. They soon heard something further in. The group traveled further into the cave. As the rounded the corner, the group gasped while Nami squealed.

"Gold!" shouted Nami as she fearlessly went ahead of the group. The group was stunned to find mountains of gold, jewels, and other valuables before them. Nami looked to be in heaven as she hugged piles of gold in her arms.

"Nami really likes money…" Luffy commented off-handedly. He then went ahead. The group soon followed behind.

"Not even the king has this much…" commented Sakura.

"I've heard dragons horded gold, but this is ridiculous!" shouted Naruto.

"Says the guy with a giant gold statue." Gray pointed out.

"Don't dragons usually guard there gold?" Alphonse said as he stared a burnt armor making him very nervous.

"Princess! Are you here?" shouted Luffy surprising the group. He continued to shout out without any fear of the dragon hearing.

"Hello? Is someone here?" Suddenly, a new voice answered back to Luffy's shouts. All of the group that had first traveled with Luffy gasped as they recognized the voice.

"Princess!" shouted the group at once.

From around one of the piles of gold, a young lady with blonde hair appeared. When she saw the group she gasped happily. "Erza! Gray! Everyone!"

"Lucy!" shouted Erza and Gray as they rushed over to Lucy's side. They were followed by the others the king had sent to rescue and retrieve Lucy.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Lucy said as she hugged Erza then Gray. She then turned to the others that had accompanied them. "All of you! What are you all doing here?"

"We came here to rescue you!" said Edward.

"Rescue?" said Lucy confused. "You didn't get my letter?"

"Letter?" said Sakura.

"I left a letter explaining that was I going be away for a while." Lucy said. She then turned to Happy. "Didn't you deliver the letter?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Happy said as he held up a fish wrapped in the letter that Lucy had meant to send.

"Happy! Papa is probably freaking out!" shouted Lucy at the cat.

"Fish?" asked Happy trying to cheer Lucy up.

Lucy face-palmed while those watching sweat-dropped. Lucy then turned to the group. "How did you guys find me anyways?"

"Thanks to him." Ash said as he pointed to Luffy, currently standing with his group, Naruto and Hinata, and Maka and Soul. Nami was still rolling in the gold.

"Oh, who are you?" asked Lucy.

"I'm Luffy, I'm an adventurer. Your pops asked me to find you." Luffy said with a grin.

Lucy gasped. "Luffy? Like Monkey D. Luffy? The Straw Hat Adventurer."

"Yep!"

"Well, I'm sorry if papa did anything or threatened you into searching for me." Lucy said as she gave the man an apologetic bow.

"It's fine, Whitebeard pops was cool." Luffy said with laugh. "Though he is worried about you."

"I'm sure…" Lucy said with a sigh.

"If I may ask princess." Naruto stepped up asking the young girl a question. "Why are you in a dragon's cave?"

"Oh, I'm visiting an old friend." Lucy said with a blush across her face. Then suddenly they cave began to shake.

"W-W-What's that!" shouted Usopp.

The group turned to the other end of the large cavern where there was another tunnel leading somewhere out. From that tunnel came a large red dragon. Everyone in the room was frozen with fear, all except Lucy and Happy. The red dragon marched his way towards the group. Many of them where readying to fight back. The dragon then stopped just in front of Lucy and lowered his head to the princess.

"Hey Lucy, I'm back." The dragon said in a boisterous tone.

"Welcome back." Lucy said with a smile.

"Natsu~!" shouted Happy happily as the cat slammed into the dragons head. The dragon laughed in a friendly tone.

The group was shocked by how friendly the dragon was being. Luffy soon got over his initial shock and was now in complete amazement. "Whoa! A real dragon! That's so cool!"

"Huh?" The dragon Natsu raised his head and noticed the many others in his cave. "Oh! Guests! That's new, I usually don't get guests."

"Hey, I'm Luffy!" smiled Luffy giving a wave to the dragon.

"Hey, I'm Natsu." The red dragon greeted meeting the man eye to eye.

The group soon got to know the red dragon and his connection to the princess. They had meet many years ago. He had disguised himself as a human child with salmon-pink hair. The princess had escaped the palace thanks to a mysterious boy – "I think he had scar underneath his eye." –and found him trying to steal some food. Though it was a rocky start, the two became great friends. Some years after, Natsu revealed his true form to her and she told him of her class. They had a good laugh about that. Every now and then, Natsu would give Lucy a lift to his home and meet all his dragon friends and his younger sister. This had been going on for years. The only difference this time around was that Lucy didn't have a letter to persuade her father that she went on a vacation.

"I don't understand why you can't tell the king about your little excursions to the north?" asked Nami as she had been interested in the story of the princess and the dragon.

"Papa always seems to grow cold when someone mentions the Draconian Mountains and beyond." Lucy said. "At first, I thought it was because it was about the dragons, but now…"

"Now what?" Zoro asked raising his brow.

"I think she is mentioning what is beyond the mountains." Happy said going a bit grim.

"Now that I think about it…" Edward said thinking out loud. "There are no maps of territories north of the mountains."

"For good reason." Natsu said currently in his human guise. His normal goofy smile was replaced with a deep frown. "There is…something beyond these mountains that is more fearsome then us dragons."

The group gasped. "What could be more fearsome then dragons?" asked Naruto loudly.

"No offense, but these things are even scarier than demons." Natsu added.

"What could possibly be beyond the mountains that posing such a threat?" asked Alphonse.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy looked between each other. All of them wore a grim expression. Natsu then looked back at the group. "Do you guys really want to know?"

"N-Not really." Usopp said scared.

"Is it that bad?" asked Luffy.

Everyone went quiet. Natsu suddenly changed this form back to a dragon. He turned around and walked to the tunnel he came out of. "If you want to know, follow me." Natsu then walked further down the tunnel.

It didn't take long for the group to decide. Everyone, including Lucy and Happy, followed the dragon. They walked for quite a long time until they saw a light at the end. It was only a few minutes before they all left the tunnel. They blocked the sunlight from their eyes as they walked out, but they could make out that they were on a cliff out looking plains and a forest not too far off in the distance. Once their eyes adjusted they saw Natsu on the edge of the cliff looking down. They all walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. What they saw down below horrified them. All of them immediately back away from cliff until the hit the rocks. All of them were breathing heavily.

"What…what are those!" shouted Edward.

"Those are the true monsters…" said Natsu as he kept watch over the cliff side. "If they escape from the Wastelands, then everyone is as good as dead."

"Then, the reason there are dragons here is to keep those things from killing everyone!" said Sasuke having lost his composure at the sight of what was down below.

"These mountains are a natural barrier, but those things have found ways to sneak through. We, as dragons, have made it our duty to kill them all." As Natsu spoke other dragons began flying out of the mountains. The group watched as the used their breath weapon upon the creatures. There were many different kinds; fire, lightning, wind, metal, poison, and many more. All the dragons attacked without even a hint of remorse. To those watching, they felt thankful for it.

"Not just to protect the peaceful lands on the other side of the mountains…" The group looked back over to Natsu as the dragon continued to speak. He looked to be very solemn. "But to aid the humans still stuck in this part of the world."

The group gasped. "You mean there are people living with those things." Maka said unbelieving.

"They have a stronghold deep in the Wastelands, too far for us dragons to make it in one flight. All we can hope for is that they can somehow fight back." No one spoke afterwards. They all felt helpless seeing what they had saw and heard. That a society of humans – or even creatures – could live with these heartless monsters as a constant threat seemed unbearable.

Soon the group decided to leave the Draconian Mountains. Natsu had decided to come with them as fast transport back to the Castle Whitebeard. Before leaving, Natsu had asked that they never reveal what is beyond the Draconian Mountains to anyone, not even the king. Everyone swore on it. Natsu then gave the group a lift back towards the castle. They made a quick stop by Death Meister Weapon Academy and dropped off Maka and Soul, and Nami got her compensation fee. It should also be noted that she took as much gold and jewels from Natsu – with permission – as she, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper could carry. They group then traveled straight to Castle Whitebeard, giving the guards and townspeople a scare when seeing a dragon land in the courtyard.

Lucy united with her father, apologizing for keeping her 'vacations' a secret from her father and having not personally leaving a note to ease his worries. The old king just laughed it off. The king rewarded the group handsomely. The captains were given special places on his war council. Edward and Alphonse were given some unique information and soon headed off in a hurry, though shouting that they would return someday. Gray and Ash simply got their reward, and granted free time for many months. Gray didn't really care, but Ash was excited to go traveling with Luffy for a while. Sakura was granted her request to meet with the 'Holy Mother' Tsunade to learn more of medical jutsu. The 'Holy Mother' just so happened to be in town gambling. Luffy and his group were rewarded with what Luffy had requested; a big celebration! To Usopp and Chopper this was fine with them, but Nami was a little peeved that he didn't ask for any money or land. Though he had not met Naruto and Hinata beforehand, he did offer anything for the two who hailed from the Konoha. To everyone's surprise, Naruto had asked for him and Hinata to be married, as the village would not allow him to do such with any mortal woman. The king granted this, and would do so before the beginning of the celebration. He even asked Natsu, despite his originally being irritated by the dragon, what he wished for. Everyone was shocked when the human-guised dragon wished for two things; to be able to visit Lucy whenever he wanted and to fight the king one-one-one. The king couldn't have been happier to agree. He was also told of the two that had helped them and sent them a small fortune for his thanks. The expressions on everyone's face at the Academy was priceless.

And so, Luffy's request was granted for a huge celebration. It started with the marriage of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune Naruto Uzumaki to the Princess Priestess Hinata Hyuuga. It was soon followed by the reception/celebration. It lasted for an entire week. On the seventh day, Natsu and King Newgate had their fight. It was truly at spectacle battle. In the end, the king won beating Natsu even in his dragon form. Lucy tended the dragon's wounds, some say there was even a little fun had in the room the dragon was staying in. By the end of the celebration, Luffy and his group – now increased to include Nami, Naruto, Hinata, and Ash – left to begin a new journey. Most of their comrades from the Great Princess Rescue saw the group off wishing them the best of luck.

What adventures will Luffy and his friends have from here on? Well, that's for you to decide.

**The End**

* * *

**Rules of Adoption:**

**You are free to change anything (characters, places etc.), except the main plot point: rescue the princess. You can add on side-plots to it, but that was to be the main.**

**You may include as many manga characters as you want as long as they fall under 'Shonen' and 'Fantasy'.**

**The 'True Monsters' part of this story will be kept in. To be explained upon adoption. (Non-negotiable)**

**Pairings are up to you.**

**You may add OCs; be they yours or requests**

**Rating is up to you.**

**Give credit where credit is due**

**Because of the expansiveness of this idea, many can adopt this story. As long as you're not stealing from each other, it's fine.**

**For those who wish for me to write this as a full story, it should be noted that like when a mangaka creates his or her one-shot and then becomes syndicated, things will change when it's a story.**


	3. Naruto X Fairy Tail (A-On)

**Naruto X Fairy Tail**

**Konoha's Secret Technique: Fairy Tail! **

"NATSU UZUMAKI!"

A scream echoed throughout Konohagakure as Sakura Haruno Uzumaki, wife of the Sixth Hokage, glared up towards the Hokage Monument. Though, it was far from normal on this particular day. It had been once said that a legendary prankster – whose name was conveniently forgotten to history – had once painted four of the hokage's faces having completely gone unnoticed by highly skilled shinobi. Of course, this number was only so as the number of faces at the time of the act were four. Right now, all six hokage faces were painted with the last one, Naruto Uzumaki's, being especially well-done as the face had its hair completely colored salmon-pink. On top of the monument laughing like a maniac was a young boy with spikey, salmon-pink hair wearing a scale-patterned scarf.

"Check it out! I'm the Sixth Hokage!" laughed the boy presumably Natsu Uzumaki.

What the boy did not notice was a figure standing behind him wearing a crimson red cloak with black flames with 'Sixth Hokage' written on the back in Japanese. The blonde haired man looked down on the boy as the boy fell over laughing. Eventually, Natsu saw who was behind him and he gasped in surprise, "D-Dad!"

"Now…who's the Sixth Hokage, son?" said Naruto Uzumaki, the true Sixth Hokage, with a sly smile.

**The New Team 7!**

**It's nothing but a Fairy Tale!**

The scene changes to the hokage's office where Naruto sat at his desk while his wife and son stood on the other side. Natsu was pouting while his mother scolded the boy while also cleaning the boy up. "Geesh, Natsu, could you go one day without having to send the whole village in an uproar?"

"I had to do this last prank, mom! This proves that I'm way more skilled than dad!" Natsu said in retort.

Sakura sighed as she rubbed the last bit of paint off of Natsu. Naruto, however, chuckled and spoke, "You're a hundred years too early to top you're old man, Pinky-kun~."

Natsu sneered at his father and shouted, "Stop calling me that! I'm not a kid anymore!" Natsu then pointed his thumb up to his forehead where a Konoha headband laid along with the Alliance symbol. He then continued, "I'm a shinobi now!"

"We know, sweetie, but what will your new teammates and sensei think?" said Sakura as she straighten up placing her hands on her hips.

Natsu smirked, "That I'm a badass!" He was immediately given a smack from behind his head.

"Watch your language." Sakura said in righteous anger. Natsu, even Naruto just watching, cringed.

Natsu then mumbled to his mother, "Y-Yes, mom."

"Good." Sakura smiled and then gave her son a quick peck on the cheek. Natsu blushed in embarrassment and rubbed his cheek trying to remove any stain. Sakura giggled and continued to say, "Now get going, your team and sensei are waiting."

"Right! Bye mom, bye dad, see you later!" Natsu waved bye to his parents and then raced out the door to the academy.

With it just being her and her husband, Sakura turned around to Naruto sending him a glare. "You had to tell our son about your Academy days, didn't you?"

Naruto chuckled, "He was nervous, so I thought telling him about my pranks would ease him a bit."

Sakura sighed, "It worked too well."

Over at Training Ground 7, two kids were sitting around waiting for their third teammate and sensei. They were Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster. They were part of Team 7, a team that had been said to be both cursed and blessed. The two soon heard someone coming and turned to see Natsu running towards them laughing. "Ahahaha! Did you see that?"

"Natsu! You shouldn't be causing trouble for your parents." Lucy said scolding the boy.

Gray only smirked. "Nice job." Gray and Natsu then bumped fists.

"Don't support his actions!" shouted Lucy.

"Hey Natsu!" The kids turned to see their sensei walking over to them. Their sensei was Gildarts Clive. "Nice job with the Hokage Monument." He said giving the boy a thumbs up.

"Not you too, sensei~." Lucy whined.

"Oh don't worry, Lucy. Our first mission is to clean the Hokage Monument."

"What!" Gray shouted displeased.

"And as punishment, Natsu will do the whole job." Gildarts added with a sly smile.

Natsu's jaw dropped. "What!"

"Serves you right." Lucy said with a mocking smile.

"Alright, let's get to it Team 7." Gildarts then lead the team towards the Hokage Monument dragging Natsu along the way.

After Natsu had finished his clean up and the team was paid for the mission, they returned back to the training grounds. Gildarts stood opposite of his students wearing a calm demeanor. His students looked to be on edge. "Begin!" shouted Gildarts.

Natsu and Gray rushed towards Gildarts while Lucy stayed behind. Lucy bit her thumb and performed a few hand signs before shouting, "Summon Jutsu: Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Then came a large puff of smoke.

"Moooo!" In front of Lucy was a large cow-man with a large axe on his back. Gildarts did not look surprised. The cow man turned to Lucy. "What do you wish of me, Lucy?"

"We're training with sensei again." Lucy said as she stood back up and pulled out a kunai. "We'll provide back-up for Natsu and Gray."

"Yes, ma'am!" shouted Taurus energized by Lucy's growing figure.

"Katon: Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Hyoton: Ice Cannon!"

The two boys launched their attacks towards Gildarts. Despite how impressive the attacks were, the man did not seem at all worried. He quickly jumped out of the way of the two attacks. Once he was in the sky, Lucy and Taurus were there to meet him. Taurus went to swing down his axe, but Gildarts caught the axe. The jonin then threw the axe-wielding cow down towards Gray and Natsu. Lucy took this chance to throw a kunai at her sensei. The man easily caught the kunai and threw back at Lucy. It hit the girl, but with a sudden poof it revealed to be just a log.

"Very good, Lucy." Gildarts said proudly.

"We're not done yet!" Gildarts looked down to see Natsu barreling straight towards him. "Katon: Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu's speed increased as his fist lit on fire and propelled him forward.

Gildarts was able to catch Natsu's arm. Behind him, Gray was also trying to hit the sensei. "Hyoton: Ice Lance!" The boy launched a spear of ice towards Gildarts. The man smiled and then threw Natsu towards the attack.

Since Natsu's jutsu was still active, both jutsus collided. Once the attacks canceled each other, Natsu ran into Gray. Gildarts then landed, Taurus and Lucy went to strike again. The man was expecting them and grabbed their arms. He then used their force against them launched them away. Lucy then also ended up landing on Natsu and Gray. Taurus crashed into a tree and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Gildarts then clapped. "I'm impressed, guys. You're teamwork has improved."

"Th…Thanks." Lucy said with a lop-sided smile.

Lucy was then thrown off Gray and Natsu by said boys. The boys then looked at each other peeved. "Watch where you're throwing your attacks, Flame-brain!"

"Maybe if you should learn to dodge, Stripper!" shouted Natsu pointing a finger at Gary.

Gray looked down at himself and saw that he was down to his underwear. "What? Shit!" Gray quickly went to grab his clothes. Gildarts laughed when he noticed.

"It seems everyone is having fun." Team 7 looked off to the side. Standing, Sakura was holding a picnic basket and smiling towards the group. At Sakura's side was a young girl with dark blue. She was holding a stuffed white cat doll.

"Mom! Wendy!" shouted Natsu happily.

"Hello, Natsu-nii." Wendy said

"Hello, Lady Uzumaki and Wendy-hime. What do we owe the pleasure?" asked Gildarts politely.

Sakura smiled. "I thought that, since you've all worked so hard…"

"Oi! I was the only one to clean the Hokage Heads!" shouted Natsu feeling unjustified.

"…So I thought we would bring you lunch." Sakura continued ignoring her son's complaints.

"Thank you, Mrs. Uzumaki." Lucy said thankful.

"Alright! Let's break for lunch." Gildarts announced. Gray and Natsu cheered and rushed over to Sakura. The team enjoyed their lunch. Afterwards, the team trained until the sun began to set.

"Good work, guys. Tomorrow, we'll be doing some missions tomorrow. Get a good night's rest."

"Hai, sensei." Gildarts smiled and then disappeared in a flash.

The three kids soon saw each other off. Gray was the first to go off as he lived in another part of the village with his adopted mom and siblings. Natsu and Lucy both lived near each other. They both talked about the day's events before Natsu saw his friend off. Natsu then rushed back to his home, the Hokage residence. He was greeted by his younger sister Wendy and then his mom before asking what was for dinner. Not too long after, Naruto arrived home seeing his family all ready to eat. Once dinner was done, Natsu had a little training done with his father. Mostly, it was him getting beat up. Good thing his mother was an excellent Medical shinobi and head of Konoha Hospital. His sister was also learning medical ninjutsu and had quite an affinity for it. Soon enough, the Uzumaki children were sent to bed. Before they went to sleep, Naruto gave Wendy a story, which Natsu listened in having grown up on these stories as well. And soon, they were asleep dreaming of what tomorrow will bring. This is Natsu Uzumaki's life.

**End**

* * *

**Rules of Adoption:**

**The pairing of NaruSaku is to be kept (Sorry, NaruHina fans). Which child they have is negotiable.**

**Happy, Charle, and Panther Lily may appear in any form conventionally to this world. This rule applies to all Exceeds.**

**You are free to depict the end of Naruto in any way you feel that works. As such, you are free to add or remove characters fitting your depiction.**

**No magic, only jutsu.**

**The use of dragons is optional.**

**Fairy Tail guild members should be a part of Konohagakure. Those that later join may be included, but also optional. (Negotiable)**

**No OCs.**

**Pairings are up to you as long as it does not interfere with the primary one in Rule 1.**

**You are free to change details in Naruto Plot should you need to.**


End file.
